


Sugar Rush

by remyemeraldx



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Changhyun has lame jokes, Changhyun loves free food, Finger Sucking, Gyujin just wants Changhyun, Hwanhee and Xiao just want snacks, I love Changhyun and Gyujin, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Changhyun likes sweets, but would rather taste the sugar on Gyujin's tongue.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE CHANGHYUN AND GYUJIN SO MUCH OKAY, THEY'RE THE CUTEST BOYFRIENDS <3 dkfjhkjdvhsldkjadshljca Changhyun is perfect and Gyujin is perfect and I love them

Gyujin walked through the dorm, poking his head into each room in search for Changhyun. He realized, after a few minutes of his fruitless search, that Changhyun definitely wasn’t in the dorms, but had an inkling of an idea to where he was. He walked into the room he shared with Hwanhee and Xiao to grab his white hoodie and wallet, consequently garnering the attention of the maknaes; the boys were going back and forth on a game on their phone, (loudly) trying to beat each other’s scores.

“Where’re you going?” Hwanhee asked, a smile pulling up at the corners of his lips like some other question was trying to pry itself out of his mouth. Xiao looked up briefly, but kept his attention on the phone in his hands. Gyujin just shrugged on his hoodie and ran his hand through his hair before slipping his wallet into his back pocket.

“Just out for a walk. Why?” He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just admit that he was looking for Changhyun, it’s not like it would have mattered to them either way, but for some reason he wanted to keep this private. He just wanted to have Changhyun’s attention for a little bit and not have to share it, something that was rare to achieve in a dorm of ten boys. Hwanhee cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t pry into the actual reason, though curiosity was written all over his face.

“Could you pick up some snacks for me and Xiaoie, please?” Maybe this was Hwanhee asking for something in return for his silence on Gyujin’s random ‘walk’, or maybe he was just trying to get free snacks, either way he was sure Hwanhee knew he’d agree. Gyujin pursed his lips and looked off to the side in faux thought before agreeing.

“Sure, I suppose I wouldn’t mind that. Don’t message me some insane list though, okay? I don’t wanna get in trouble with the hyungs.” Gyujin tried to be stern, but it was always ineffective on Hwanhee and Xiao, who both simultaneously smirked. He grabbed his phone off the bed and walked out of the room before spinning around and quickly taking the few steps back into their room. This time it was Xiao who looked up, as Hwanhee had now begun his turn at beating Xiao’s score.

“Uh, if they ask, would you just let the hyungs know I went for a walk? Only if they ask, though, okay? No need to tell them otherwise. I just want some space, and not a bunch of calls and texts from any of them okay?” Someone must have ingrained into their minds early on that you should always take advantage of opportunities, no matter what, because Hwanhee actually paused the game to look at Gyujin with same borderline devious look that Xiao wore. Gyujin readied himself for whatever they were about to ask for in return as he watched them look at each other then back at him. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“Lets make a deal. You buy us whatever snacks we want and we’ll cover you for your secret outing. Sound like a plan?” Xiao smiled smugly and Hwanhee laughed but nodded in affirmation of what they wanted. Gyujin rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘fine’ before leaving their room and the dorm, wondering how much this would cost him.

 

Gyujin walked a couple blocks from their dorm to the coffee shop he knew Changhyun liked to frequent when he was writing his parts for their songs. Or whenever he couldn’t write his parts for their songs.  He saw Changhyun at a table near the window as he walked up to the café and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, despite the look of irritation on Changhyun’s. Gyujin walked in and over to Changhyun’s table, pulling out the chair across from him and sitting down; Changhyun looked up to see who joined him and his furrowed brow smoothed out over seeing Gyujin’s big eyes meeting his own.

“What’re you doing here, Gyujinie?” Changhyun asked, his voice quiet and low, but laced with exhaustion. Gyujin pulled Changhyun’s barely touched ice Americano towards him and took a drink before pushing it back to the ring of condensation in originally sat in, his eyes never once leaving Changhyun’s.

“I had a feeling you were beating yourself up about this writer’s block, so I came to save you.” Changhyun chuckled and put his pencil down before putting his arms above his head to stretch, his eyes closing as he groaned and his shirt riding up to show his stomach. Gyujin’s eyes immediately dropped to the peek of skin and he swallowed down his urge to touch Changhyun right then and there. He quickly looked back up at Changhyun in time to see him already staring at Gyujin, an amused look on his face; Gyujin’s cheeks flushed, so he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

“So how do you plan on saving me, huh?” Changhyun’s voice had a teasing lilt to it and it made Gyujin’s face warmer, despite knowing Changhyun always teased him in this way. Gyujin slid his hands towards Changhyun’s notebook to close it and grabbed one of Changhyun’s hands before pushing his chair back and pulling Changhyun up with him.

“I dunno. Sweets?” Gyujin shrugged one shoulder and led Changhyun out of the café, his mind running over the fact that Changhyun hadn’t pulled his hand out of Gyujin’s. 

“Are you talking about yourself?” Changhyun bumped his shoulder into Gyujin’s and laughed at his own terrible joke which in turn made Gyujin laugh, too. Their hands were still laced as they walked on.

“That was a terrible joke, hyung, but don’t worry, I’ll still buy you food.” Gyujin copied Changhyun by bumping his own shoulder into Changhyun’s. Changhyun pulled his hang from Gyujin’s, leaving Gyujin slightly disappointed, and laced his hands behind his neck as he walked.

“I made you laugh, so I’d say it was a pretty good joke. Plus, is it really a joke if I was just telling the truth?” Changhyun looked over at Gyujin and smiled after he spoke, before cutting him off to turn into the convenience store. Gyujin stopped walking, eyes following Changhyun until he disappeared into the store, before covering his face with both of his hands, face burning.

“Who even says that?” Gyujin mumbled to himself as he tried to will his blush away. He sighed and walked into the convenience store, quickly finding Changhyun looking at ice cream near the front counter. He was holding both a chocolate ice cream bar and a green tea ice cream bar, trying to decide between the two. He looks up at Gyujin as he stops in front of him and raises both ice creams up.

“Which one should I get?” Changhyun almost looked perplexed over this decision and Gyujin couldn’t help but laugh and grab both ice cream bars from Changhyun’s hands.

“Both, and we can share. Then you don’t have to decide at all.” Gyujin walked around Changhyun and put them in front of the cashier before Changhyun could protest about ‘paying for his dongsaeng’ even though everyone knows Changhyun loves getting free food. He paid for the ice cream and handed the chocolate bar to Changhyun, his smiling beaming at Gyujin. Gyujin and Changhyun had done this many times, and Gyujin had seen Changhyun smile thousands of time, but it always rendered him a little shy and speechless. Changhyun had the ice cream wrapper torn off in record time and was garbling out a ‘thank you’ around the ice cream in his mouth as they walked out of the convenience store and over to a bench across the street.

They sat on the bench talking about music and games while trading ice creams back and forth, Changhyun making Gyujin’s whole body warm when he’d lean into Gyujin every so often as he laughed at his own jokes, before he suddenly turned his body and gently grabbed Gyujin’s chin. Gyujin’s eyes widened in surprise as Changhyun’s gaze dropped to Gyujin’s mouth and slowly swiped his thumb along the edge of Gyujin’s bottom lip before pulling his hand back and sucking the ice cream from his finger, deliberately, eyes boring into Gyujin’s. Gyujin’s hand shot out to grab Changhyun’s wrist.

“I wanted to do that.” Gyujin’s throat felt dry as he spoke, Changhyun’s stare making his heart race with nerves, but somehow making him brave at the same time. Changhyun chuckled and pressed what was left of his ice cream bar into his thumb, covering his finger in chocolate, before pushing his hand towards Gyujin’s mouth.

“Then do it.” Changhyun instructed, his voice deep and inviting. Gyujin’s grip on Changhyun’s wrist tightened as he wrapped his lips around Changhyun’s thumb, sucking and swiping his tongue over it, the sweetness of the chocolate somehow tasting better on Changhyun’s skin. He closed his eyes and hummed around Changhyun’s thumb, making Changhyun’s mouth fall open. As he watched Gyujin’s plump lips wrapped around his finger, Changhyun suddenly didn’t care much about the ice cream on the stick, the ice cream making his fingers sticky, or even the ice cream that Gyujin sucked off his finger; Changhyun wanted to taste the sweetness directly from Gyujin’s lips, wanted to suck the sugar from his tongue.

“Come with me, Gyujinie.” Gyujin’s eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated, as Changhyun slowly pulled his thumb from Gyujin’s mouth, making sure to pull down on Gyujin’s bottom lip as he did so. Gyujin let go of Changhyun’s wrist as he watched Changhyun stand up and grab the melting ice cream from his hand, tossing both into the trash bin near the bench. Changhyun turned and looked at Gyujin with his eyebrows raised, beckoning him without words, and Gyujin complied, standing and following Changhyun back across the street, slightly confused, but sure that he’d probably follow Changhyun anywhere. The sun was going down, leaving an orange glow on everything, but casting long shadows. Changhyun walked towards a walkway that went in between two buildings and was dim enough from the shadows of sunset that he didn’t have to be as careful as he did when he watched Gyujin lewdly suck ice cream from his finger. Changhyun could hear Gyujin’s footsteps behind him, but was still surprised when Gyujin grabbed Changhyun’s arm and spun him around, pressing his body against the side of the building. Gyujin’s lips hovered over Changhyun’s, suddenly unsure of himself in Changhyun’s presence, and Changhyun recognized it.

“What happened to that sugar rush, Gyujin? Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Changhyun teased, just like he always did, and slid his hands under Gyujin’s hoodie to squeeze his hips in reassurance. Gyujin smiled and slid his hands up Changhyun’s arms to cup his face before pushing his lips onto Changhyun’s, the lingering taste of chocolate evident on his lips as Gyujin swiped his tongue over Changhyun’s bottom lip. Changhyun pulled Gyujin’s hips forward, keeping him as close as he could get him, as he chased the sweetness on Gyujin’s tongue. They kneaded their lips together, kisses quickly growing hungrier and needier. Changhyun lifted his hips from the wall and pressed them forward as he pulled Gyujin’s into his, his craving for Gyujin making him dizzy. Gyujin groaned into their kiss as Changhyun’s fingers pressed desperately into his hips. He pulled his lips from Changhyun’s and dropped one his hands down to Changhyun’s side so that he could kiss along his jaw and down to his neck. Changhyun sighed and let his head loll to the side to give Gyujin more room to pepper kisses down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Gyujin rubbed his hand down Changhyun’s side and up underneath his shirt to drag his nails lightly over Changhyun’s stomach, sending chills up Changhyun’s spine, as he kissed back up his neck to find his lips once again. Changhyun sucked Gyujin’s tongue into his mouth and moaned; he wanted far more than he knew he could get, but settled for hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Gyujin’s jeans and thrusting his hips into Gyujin’s again. Gyujin breathed sharply through his nose at the friction on his cock and momentarily forgot where he was as he dragged his nails with more pressure over Changhyun’s stomach and chest, no doubt decorating his skin with red marks. Changhyun whined at the slight sting and heat coiled inside of him, but was swiftly extinguished by the loud ringing that came from his phone. He let it ring three times, lips still attached to Gyujin’s, before Gyujin broke away and put his mouth next to Changhyun’s ear.

“You should probably answer that.” Changhyun was breathless and light-headed as he begrudgingly listened to Gyujin and answered the phone. Gyujin pressed light kisses underneath Changhyun’s ear and giggled when Changhyun’s voice sounded tight and strained as he spoke to what sounded like Kuhn on the phone. Changhyun spoke on the phone for only a minute or two, but it felt like eternity for him as Gyujin alternated between kissing his neck and giggling in his ear during the conversation. As Changhyun pocketed his phone, he pushed Gyujin back.

“I’m guessing you left your phone on silent again? I told Kuhn you were with me, but, you know, one of these day Kuhn is gonna kill you.” Changhyun chuckled as Gyujin’s face went white, his hands scrambling to pull his phone out of his pocket. He had 11 unread messages and 7 missed calls from Hwanhee, Xiao, and Kuhn. He groaned as he read through the messages, ranging from snack lists and mild concern over said snacks and Gyujin’s whereabouts to apologies and mild threats. Changhyun stepped forward and placed his hands on Gyujin’s hips, squeezing them in assurance once again, while smiling up at him.

“Side note to your possible death by Kuhn-hyung, I was totally right earlier.” Changhyun grabbed Gyujin’s hand and began to guide him back towards the store front. Gyujin’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at Changhyun as he tried to remember more than his hands on Changhyun’s bare skin and the taste of Changhyun on his tongue.

“About what?”

“That you were talking about yourself being the sweet that was going to save me from my writer’s block.” Changhyun started giggling at his own lame joke from earlier and Gyujin pressed his free hand to his face in exasperation.

“And I was right when I said that was a terrible joke.”    


End file.
